A great deal of interest is presently being shown in the development of alternative energy sources. One type of energy in which people are showing interest in is that from the wind. New and more efficient wind turbine generators are being developed, but these need to be placed on towers which are easy and economical to erect.
Large towers, forty or more feet tall, are needed to support wind turbines in that the generators are heavy and the towers also need to withstand strong lateral forces caused by the wind. These towers have in the past required guy wires, large base areas, and are generally not very aesthetic. Other towers have been created which are segments of frustroconical sections welded together, which requires a lot of talent in the field to weld, hence making them expensive to acquire and build. Power towers have been described in recent patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,639 for a revolving power tower, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,929, both of which are incorporated by reference.
This invention relates to a unique wind turbine tower having a unique L-shaped flange with an L cut. The unique tower comprises (1) a T-shaped flange; (2) a bottom section having a first end and a second end, with the first end being welded to the T-shaped flange, and wherein the first end with said T-shaped flange is anchored to a cement foundation; (3) a first transition ring having a first edge and a second edge, wherein the first edge is welded to the second end, and the second edge is welded to a L-shaped flange; (4) an upper section comprising a first upper end and a second upper end; (5) a L-shaped flange welded to the first upper end; (6) a conical transition ring having a first conical edge and a second conical edge, wherein the first conical edge is welded to said second upper end, and the second conical edge is welded a third L-shaped flange and bolts for securing the first L-shaped flange to the second L-shaped flange.